


Christmas Tree

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki finds a tree in the workshop.





	

There was a tree in the middle of the workshop.

Well, to call it a tree was an exaggeration. Rather it was a makeshift conglomeration of metal poles and rods fitted together to mimic the idea of a tree; a chrome skeleton erected in the spirit of Midgardian festivities. From its branches hung bobbles and trinkets gathered from about Stark’s workplace: unlit bulbs, screws and bolts, tools strung up with silver wire, and pieces of forgotten projects. Among them were cards and letters received from well-wishers, balanced carefully within the lights strung around the design. 

Honestly, Loki never would have given the tree a second thought if not for one gaudy offense. He would have brushed by it as he came and left Stark’s sanctuary, never noticing its presence as he did with every other decoration of this holiday season. But there was one thing that had drawn his eye to it.

His helm, horns arched high and gleaming against the lights, was placed upon the top of the tree.

This posed a number of questions: How had Stark come to possess the helm? What had possessed him to think Loki would stand for such ridicule? What did this mean? Why? And how would he make Stark regret this?

He pondered all these things until a pair of arms slid around his waist from behind and one pointed chin nestled into his shoulder.

“What, you don’t like it?” Stark asked, no doubt smirking like the fool he was. 

Loki glanced over his shoulder, one eyebrow arched.

“Did you think I would?”

“No.” he laughed, “But look at it. It’s so…”

“Undignified?”

“I was going for royal, actually.”

“I can’t say I know you’re meaning.”

Tony sighed.

“I’m going to pay for this, aren’t I?”

“Most likely.” Loki turned in his embrace, a smirk turning his expression. He would use this to his advantage. Tricks and mischief could come later. "In fact, I think you're long past due already."

Tony's eyes lit up like the lights on his strange tree and he laughed. There was a peculiar hat on his head, red with a tail that hung down to his shoulders. It was adorned with a piece of white fluff on the end, which Loki pushed aside as he draped his arms over his shoulders.

"'Tis this not the season of giving?" he ventured. Tony laughed and went in for the kiss.

"You got it, Reindeer Games."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Enjoy a plotless fluff from me to you.


End file.
